


shy

by kanata



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanata/pseuds/kanata
Summary: He blushes more than anyone else hes ever met.--izkn + an embarrassed izumi





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day...! in the spirit of love, i have this...! no nacchan again... i miss him but ive also been going through the 70 stages of grief after not getting his gacha 5* so he can continue resting, for now...
> 
> ( happy valentines day to my s/o who i love more than every fish in the sea, by the way...!!! )

Despite being the one who confessed, Izumi is surprisingly shy about affection.

Kanata doesn't mind, it's... cute. He blushes more than anyone else hes ever met. He might be worried if it were anyone else, that maybe he's doing something wrong or that it's not going as well as he was thinking it was. He can tell with Izumi though by how red his cheeks get and by how quickly he ducks his head down when Kanata says 'I love you'— he's just happy and overwhelmed. It's endearing, something it's impossible to get enough of.

It's why he chooses now to roll over, facing Izumi in the soft light of the morning. He doesn't know what time it is, he just knows it's early, and that the other is awake because he's been tracing patterns on his back for the past 10 minutes. He's a little too comfortable to be moving around, but some things are worth it.

Izumi frowns immediately, clearly trying to think of a way to deny he was doing anything at all, but Kanata beats him to speaking. "Good morning, Izumi!" There isn't more than a few seconds of pause before he reaches out and puts his hand on the other's cheek. "Warm...!" He hums, pleased.

"You slept _well_ , right? I love you."

The effect is almost instant, cheeks flush pink and the other jerks away from his hand, scrunching his face up in embarrassment. "You're so clingy this morning, don't be so annoying–" Izumi begins, voice still a little scratchy from sleep and lacking any real malice at all, it's so endearing Kanata _has_ to do something.

He shifts forward, totally interrupting Izumi to press a dry kiss to his forehead. "Ah, but you're being _cute_ right now... It's important!" Kanata grins, giving his partner another little pat on the cheek in the moments where he's still too busy trying to process everything to react too harshly.

React harshly he does, though.

Izumi doesn't kick him hard, but it's hard enough to knock him right off the bed. One second he's giggling at the wide-eyed shock on the other's face, at how cute that blush is, the next he's flat on his back on their bedroom floor.

It doesn't hurt, but he still whines a little anyways, just for effect. Izumi peeks his head over the edge of the bed to check on him, he's making that face he does when he's embarrassed, scrunched up and still red but maybe a little worried now.

"If you wanted me to go sleep on the _couch_ that bad, you could have asked." Kanata murmurs playfully, outright laughing when Izumi makes a grab for his hand from where he is on the bed. "That's not what I want and you know it, stupid." He responds, quickly.

Kanata catches his hand, twining their fingers together while Izumi ducks his head down to hide his face in the sheets, tightening his grip. 

"I was... just embarrassed. I want you to stay here. You aren't annoying me, either. It was... nice..." He starts to trail off, gripping Kanata's hand so hard it hurts.

He sits up from where he was splayed out on the ground, nudging Izumi back when he climbs back into bed, plopping himself down where he can bury his face in the other's chest. "I know. It's all good, like the _sea_! Cuddle instead of worrying, alright...!"

The other sighs, fondly wrapping his arms around him.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here." Kanata admits quietly, not because he's ashamed, but because it feels like a lot, somehow.

The lack of hesitance in response makes him a little less worried though.

"Me either. I love you, you know."

He wraps his arms around him for one hard squeeze, before lifting his head up to look at his partner. "You may have let _something_ like that _slip_... Be careful, you wouldn't want the _sea_ to steal your _secrets_ , Izumi!"

"Eh? My secrets? Well... I guess the sea can have them, but I might want a... a few kisses, in return..."

Kanata nods sagely, letting himself drop back down when Izumi runs his hand through his hair.

"That's not a very hard _trade_ to make...!"

The lull in conversation isn't awkward, just warm. Izumi keeps on playing with his hair until finally snagging the ahoge with the motion of his hand, peeking down with a squint as it pops back up again.

"Hey... Can't you brush this fluffy part down?"

Kanata shakes his head a little, "No matter how hard I try, it just _pops_ back up! It's sea magic, you see? I need it, it helps me speak to the _fish_."

"...Huh. Well, okay. Tell the fish I said hello."


End file.
